A conventional communication apparatus having a facsimile function can transmit facsimile data corresponding to a read original document to a desired counterpart apparatus through a telephone network. The counterpart apparatus prints, saves and/or forwards received facsimile data. In this way, information included in the original document can be delivered to a user of the counterpart apparatus. A conventional mobile terminal having a telephone function through a telephone network can perform non-contact communication with another apparatus in a plurality of communication methods, as well as a telephone function through the telephone network.